A Drabble A Day
by Ranguvar27
Summary: This is a series of drabbles written for the Day by Drabble on LiveJournal. I will update as often as I can. Ilosovic will most likely be the main character, but others may also appear. Reviews Most Welcome! Rated K-T
1. Chapter 1 When Skies Are Blue

When Skies Are Blue

Author: Ranguvar27

Prompt: Blue Skies, Prompt 1 at Day by Drabble.

_**I was blue, just as blue as I could be  
>Ev'ry day was a cloudy day for me<br>Then good luck came a-knocking at my door  
>Skies were gray but they're not gray anymore<strong>_  
>("Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin)<p>

**Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

**Characters**: Ilosovic Stayne/Alannah

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating and Warnings:** K, and has my OC in it.

**Word Count:** 357

**Summary:** Stayne reflects on the moment that his skies turned from grey to blue.

He wasn't quite sure when it happened. One moment, he had been sitting in his room happily getting drunk on ale, wine, and hard apple cider, and the next he had been issued a Direct Order to Attend the Masquerade. The servant that issued the Order had at least had the good sense to look abashed at the disheveled and somewhat unkempt appearance of the usually impeccable Knave of Hearts. He had sighed, and quietly whispered that it was the Queen's Order. Stayne, not wanting either of them to lose their heads, had nodded his agreement, and then spent a frantic five minutes making himself look presentable.

He arrived at the Ballroom with minutes to spare, his head still pounding from the cider, and had to blink against the harsh glare of the chandelier. Luckily for him, he had long practice in looking alert and attentive when Iracebeth nattered on about nothing at all. "And we've got Lady Sullivan performing for us…Stayne, are you listening to me? !"

Stayne jerked to attention, giving the bane of his existence an apologetic smile. "Yes, Majesty. You said someone named Lady Sullivan is performing. Might I ask what she does?"

"She is a singer, and from what I hear, quite talented. Ahh, here she is."

Ilosovic turned, and his jaw dropped as she came into view. She was beyond lovely, with red hair that flowed down to her back and a tall, aristocratic bearing. She had on a simple blue dress and a blue mask, and as she looked up and into his eye he saw that her own were a brilliant green. He was mesmerized by her.

Then she began to sing, and he felt himself being transported. The bleak depression that he had spent the past year in seemed to vanish, and all he wanted to do now was listen and be caught up in the spell of her voice.

For one blissful hour, the grey clouds that seemed to surround him constantly had lifted, and the sun and blue skies had broken through.

And he was determined to hold on to that moment for as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 Fires Within

Fires Within

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Fireworks

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland_

**Characters:** Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Romance, again.

**Ratings and Warnings:** Slight T.

**Word Count:** 264

**Summary:** "The first time he kissed her, he saw fireworks."

The first time he kissed her, he saw fireworks. They burst before his eye, red, blue, gold, purple, and some colors he had never seen and couldn't name. The kiss had been pure, sweet, and passionate-so very different from the painful, brutal kisses he gave the Queen.

Those had been horrible, given in the most reluctant of ways, and he had closed himself off from her, not wanting to receive or give even the slightest indication of passion or reciprocation. The fire of passion had been one sided, with Iracebeth never knowing just how cold she left him, and how thoroughly violated he felt after every sordid session.

The only times he felt truly alive was when Iracebeth would celebrate her Reign with a dazzling display of pyrotechnics that left him feeling like a boy again. He would climb to the highest tower of Salazen Grum and watch as the sky lit up with color, light, and sound, his eye bright with wonder.

After the Masquerade, he would watch the fireworks, wishing that she was there to watch with him and quench the fires that had ignited within him.

Years later, Mirana celebrated her Reign, and Ilosovic fulfilled his dream of making love to Alannah as fireworks exploded above them. The dazzling display above had paled in comparison to the fireworks that appeared before his eyes every time he kissed his wife.


	3. Chapter 3 Shelter From The Storm

Shelter from the Storm

**Author: **Ranguvar27

**Prompt: **Shelter

**Fandom: **_Alice in Wonderland_

**Characters: **Ilosovic Stayne/Tarrant Hightopp

**Genre: **Friendship

**Ratings/Warnings **Low T for drunk Hatter and Knave

**Word Count: **1,213

**Summary: **Stayne and Tarrant seek shelter from an Underland storm in the old Windmill.

Ilosovic looked over at Tarrant, a slight smile of exasperation on his face. Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, Alice and Alannah had convinced their husbands to spend a day together. While it was true that he and Tarrant got along quite well these days, what with their children being married to each other, Stayne still felt slightly uneasy around the madman. But he was willing to spend time with him, if that was what Alice wanted.

So he and Tarrant had put their heads together and decided that the best way for them to spend time together was to go to one of the ponds that dotted Marmoreal and fish. It would be quiet, and give them time to talk. As a bonus, it would put some food on the table. Ilosovic loved fish, but he didn't get to eat it too often.

Fishing poles and bait were gathered up, and the two men set off for a pond, Tarrant humming a song off key. Ilosovic groaned. "Tarrant, do you know any songs besides 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat?'"

Tarrant gave him a mad grin. "Course I do. But this is my Travel Song. Whenever I travel, I sing it! Why, I'm not murdering Time, am I?"

Ilosovic sighed. "No, but you're driving me potty. If you must sing that, at least try to be in tune."

Tarrant huffed and was about to say something when a fat drop of rain fell onto his hat with a plop. He looked up at the sky, which had rapidly turned from blue to pitch black with clouds. At the same moment, an icy wind sprang up, buffeting and bending the trees.

Ilosovic groaned, looking around for shelter. The wind was picking up, and he had to plant his feet on the ground to keep from keeling over. A stinging sheet of rain lashed across his face, and he winced, then turned and shouted to Tarrant. "How far is the Windmill?"

Tarrant pointed behind him, also shouting. "About a mile back! But why, this is just a bit of rain!"

Ilosovic rolled his eye. "You've never been caught in an Underland storm, have you?" Tarrant looked thoughtful, and then shook his head, and Ilosovic gave a humorless laugh. "I thought not. We've got maybe ten minutes before we drown, and I'm sure our wives would be quite upset."

Tarrant goggled at him. "Well, what do we do? !"

Ilosovic smiled grimly. "Run."

Tarrant nodded, then dropped his fishing pole, turned around, and ran as though an army of Bandersnatches was following him. Ilosovic followed, running as fast as he could, his long legs pumping.

Tarrant yelped as he tripped over a tree root and went sprawling, and Ilosovic doubled back, pulling him to his feet and dragging him along. "Come on!"

Tarrant panted in exertion. "I…see the Windmill!"

"Great! Let's hope we make it!"

The storm was starting to pick up, and Ilosovic shivered as the ice cold rain slapped against his face and arms. The wind had reached a fever pitch, and lightning was dancing across the sky.

They yelped in shock as lightning hit a tree not three feet away, causing it to burst into flames. Tarrant cursed, and Ilosovic stared dumfounded at the heap of smoldering ash that had once been a thirty foot elm.

A titanic clap of thunder roused them, and they ran as fast as they could to the Windmill.

Tarrant yanked the door open, and he and Ilosovic ran in, slammed the door and shot the bolt. At the same moment, the storm broke over Underland in all its fury.

Ilosovic found a chair, stood it upright, swept some dust off it, and sat, looking at Tarrant. "We're going to be here a few hours, you might as well relax."

Tarrant righted another chair, then sat and stared out the window. "I've never seen so much rain in me life! The road will be flooded!"

Ilosovic shrugged. "It will dry pretty quickly. Is there anything to drink around here?"

Tarrant left the room, and then retuned moments later with a triumphant grin on his face and a dusty bottle in his hand. "Found this in the cupboard. Not sure what it is." He blew the dust off the bottle, and then whistled. "Twenty year old apple brandy! Time be praised!" He pulled the cork out of the bottle, straining with effort, and then took a small sip. His eyes went wide and he coughed. "Potent."

Ilosovic took the bottle, raised it to his lips, and then drank, sputtering and coughing as the fiery liquid poured down his throat and his eye streamed with tears. It felt as though he had swallowed liquid fire. He took a second, longer drink, pleased to discover that it went down much easier the second time. He held the bottle out to Tarrant. "It's easier the second time."

Tarrant gave him a skeptical frown, but accepted the bottle, taking a long sip. "You're right, it is easier."

They passed the bottle back and forth, talking, and then singing bawdy songs at the top of their lungs, both of them drunk as lords.

"_**And it's all for me grog, me jolly, jolly grog  
>All for me beer and tobacco<br>Well I spent all me tin on the lassies drinking gin  
>Across the western ocean I must wander<strong>_

_**Where are me boots, me noggin, noggin boots  
>they're all gone for beer and tobacco<br>For the heels they are worn out and the toes are kicked about  
>And the soles are looking for better weather!" <strong>_

Their song was interrupted when the door to the Windmill banged open and two very irate wives came storming in. Alice and Alannah glared at their husbands, who had the decency to look somewhat abashed. Alannah spoke first, her brogue coloring her words.

"So here you two are! Alice and I thought maybe you were in trouble, but naow I see tha' everything is fine and dandy!"

Tarrant and Ilosovic exchanged glances, and Tarrant held up his hand, trying to speak between hiccups. "We...HIC…almos' dinnit…HIC…makeit. Coul…of…dr…dr…drowned. Shoul…be…'appy…we…not…dead." With those words, the Mad Hatter's head dropped down onto his chest and he began to snore.

Alannah marched over to her husband and handed him a small vial. "Drink that, and if you speak one word on the way home I am locking you out of the bedroom. Alice, do you want to try to rouse your man?"

Alice laughed. "No, I don't mind staying here. It figures, we send them to bond and they end up getting drunk. Fairfarren, Alannah."

"Fairfarren. Well, come on you great useless lump, time to go home." She hauled Ilosovic to his feet and led him away, smiling to herself. He drove her nuts, but she couldn't help but love him.

And at the Windmill, Alice found a blanket and covered Tarrant, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then snuggled up to him, sighing.

The four of them had found shelter in each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Summer Nights

Summer Nights

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 4: "If a June night could talk, it would probably boast it invented romance." (Ben Williams)

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland_

**Characters:** Ilosovic Stayne

**Genre:** Romance

**Ratings/Warnings:** K+, nothing bad.

**Word Count:** 272

**Summary:** 'It was a hot night in June when he realized he loved her…'

It was a hot night in June when he realized he loved her. Ilosovic lay on his bed, stripped down to his waist and stared up at the ceiling, his mind racing. Three months had passed since the Masquerade, and he still had not been able to stop thinking about Lady Sullivan. He would shut his eye only to see her face appear before him, as clearly as if she was right in front of him. Her voice would ring in his head, and many times, when Iracebeth went into a tirade, Ilosovic would bring Lady Sullivan's angel voice to the forefront of his mind as a buffer.

He was no stranger to desire and lust, but this was different. While he did want her physically-wanted her so badly his body ached with need-he would also have been content to simply hold her in his arms, breathing in her scent.

She had captivated him.

It was another hot night in June when he finally whispered the words he had been longing to say. He had pulled Alannah into his arms, breathed in her apple and spice scent, and kissed her before whispering in her ear. "I love you." She had smiled in her sleep and pressed against him, and his heart took flight.

She had given herself to him.


	5. Chapter 5 A Sand Castle

A Sand Castle

**Author: **Ranguvar27

**Prompt: **Blue Skies Prompt 5: Picture of a sandcastle

**Fandom: **_Alice in Wonderland_

**Characters: **Stayne and Hightopp Clan

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Ratings/Warnings: **K/none

**Word Count:** 651

**Summary: **While at the White Sea, the Stayne and Hightopp Clans build a magnificent sandcastle.

Arianna wriggled her toes in the surf, sighing happily as the cool water rushed over her feet. She turned and looked over at Michael, who was sitting on the sand, Fiona in his lap. She was squealing in delight as the water washed over her chubby legs, and she waved her arms, splashing about. "Eeeee!"

Michael laughed, kissing his daughter on the crown of her head. "Having fun, little bit?"

"Ba!"

Katarina, who had been swimming, came wading up on shore, making a silly face at her niece. "You enjoying your day at the beach?" Fiona shrieked in laughter, and Katarina grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." She looked towards the beach, a wicked grin on her face. "Looks like Mum and Dad are having fun too."

Michael guffawed, looking over his shoulder at their parents, who were lying on a blanket and wrapped in a rather passionate embrace. Further down the beach, Tarrant and Alice were also similarly occupied. Michael gave his sister a wicked grin, and Katarina grinned back, and then grabbed a bucket that was sitting nearby, filling to the brim with the cool sea water.

Arianna caught onto the scheme and grabbed another bucket, filling it up and advancing on Tarrant and Alice. She looked over at Katarina, and together they counted down.

"Five, four, three, two, ONE!"

Two buckets were flipped over, showering two sets of parents with ice cold water. Ilosovic and Alannah sprang apart, sputtering and coughing. Alice and Tarrant did the same, with Tarrant letting out a curse in Outlandish. "Barlom!"

Katarina and Arianna were rolling on the sand, tears of helpless laughter in their eyes. Ilosovic glared at his daughter. "Might I ask what you two are thinking?"

Katarina bit her lip in a rather poor effort to keep from giggling. "We….well….uhhh…"

Arianna blurted out an answer. "We wanted to build a sandcastle!"

Tarrant rolled his eyes. "A likely story, lass. But, it does sound like a fine idea. Where should we build it?"

Katarina pointed. "Right down there. We've got lots of shells, too."

Alannah smiled. "Well, then let's go build the finest sandcastle in all of Underland!"

They went down to where Michael and Fiona sat, and Tarrant spoke first. "Right, I think the Castle should be on a huge hill."

Alice grinned in agreement, and began to scoop sand into a large pile, smoothing the top so it was flat. Fiona watched, transfixed, and poked at the hill. Michael chuckled, gently pulling her hand away. "Don't touch, Fiona."

Fiona pouted. "Gaabboo!"

Arianna laughed. "I don't know what that means, Michael, but I think our daughter just insulted you."

Fiona smiled at her mother. "Geebat Gree Bah Boog!" The adults cackled in laughter, and Fiona squealed in delight, bouncing up and down. "Gaaa!"

Alannah got herself under control. "Well, are we going to build a sandcastle or not?"

Ilosovic nodded. "We certainly are." He filled a bucket with sand, and then placed it on top of the hill upside down. He carefully lifted the bucket, and a sand turret emerged. Tarrant did the same with the second bucket, and soon two turrets had been built.

Alannah and Alice shaped a wall around the hill, leaving blank spots for more turrets, and Josiah and Arianna filled in those spots. Then everyone took a hand full of shells and decorated the castle.

Everyone grinned as they viewed their handiwork. Tarrant spoke first. "What should we call the Castle?"

Josiah beamed. "The Sand Palace."

Alice clapped. "What a lovely name, and what a lovely palace."

The Sand Palace, as it was now called, remained standing the entire day.


	6. Chapter 6 Fire in the Sky

Fire in the Sky

Author: Ranguvar27

Prompt: Blue Skies Prompt Six: Wildfire

Fandom: Alice in Wonderland

Characters: Ilosovic Stayne & Red Queen

Genre: Tragedy

Ratings: T for burning bodies and cursing

Word Count: 350

Summary: It was on that Day, that fire burned the skies, that he realized how much he hated her.

Ilosovic couldn't believe what he was seeing. The fire of the Jabberwock seemed to be burning the sky of Underland itself. He clapped his hand to his mouth, fighting the urge to retch, and turned to the Queen, his face pale against the red and purple glow of the flames. "You lied to me! You swore you wouldn't harm anyone!"

Iracebeth gave him a scornful look, and then laughed. "Are you really that much of an idiot? I cannot have anyone standing in the way of my cwown, least of all a bunch of upstart craft workers who are loyal to my sister! This is the only way to assure total contwol."

Stayne shook his head, yelling over the sounds of screams and cries for help and mercy that he knew would never come. "Not like this, Iracebeth! You won't have control, you'll have fear! Why couldn't you be happy with the Joint Rule? !"

He gulped as her face turned red, and winced as her fury broke over him. "IT IS MY CWOWN! I AM THE ELDEST!"

Ilosovic turned away from her, watching in sickened rage and horror as the Flame of the Jabberwock consumed everything and everyone in its path, leaving nothing but ash. He spotted a young girl, clearly from the Hightopp Clan stumble and fall. The next thing he knew, the girl was gone. Simply gone. Not even a wisp of her remained.

Long after the screams had stopped, Ilosovic rode into the still smoldering ashes to retrieve the Sword. With luck, he thought, someone will come along that will be able to wield it.

He looked out over the complete destruction of what had once been a thriving village, and then screamed in rage, pain, and sorrow.

He got very drunk that night.


	7. Chapter 7 Chasing Away Nightmares

Chasing Away Nightmares

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** One of these mornings  
>You're going to rise up singing<br>Then you'll spread your wings  
>And you'll take to the sky<br>But till that morning  
>There's a' nothing can harm you<br>With daddy and mamma standing by  
>(<em>Summertime<em> by George Gershwin)

**Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

**Characters:** Ilosovic Stayne/Alannah

**Genre:** Family

**Ratings:** K.

**Word Count: **340

**Summary:** Ilosovic and Alannah chase away their children's nightmares.

"MOMMA!" The sound of a crying child roused Ilosovic and Alannah from sleep, and they ran into the bedroom that they shared. Katarina, who had just turned four, was sitting in her bed, sobbing and shaking. Michael had been awoken by his sister's cry and was also wailing, not sure what was happening, but knowing that he was scared.

Alannah ran over to Katarina, enveloping her in a tight hug, and Ilosovic did the same to Michael. "Here now, my little ones, why the tears?"

Katarina sniffled. "I hadda bad dream."

Alannah clucked in sympathy. "Poor darling. Do you remember it?"

Katarina nodded. "I was being chased by a big dark monster. I was so scared."

Michael spoke up. "I scared too, Daddy. Chase monster away!"

Ilosovic smiled, then mimed holding a sword and spoke in a firm voice to the shadows. "Listen, you big dark monster! Don't scare my children! For if you do, the Black Knight and his Lady will come for you and…"

Alannah grinned, and then spoke in a tough voice. "And chop off your tail, trim your ears, and give you a swift kick in the rump! Then we will pull out your tongue and pour boiling water down your throat! Beware the Black Knight, for he is the roughest and toughest there is!"

Katarina giggled, clapping her hands. "Hurray for the Black Knight! Michael, say Hurray!"

"Urray! Black Knight!"

Ilosovic and Alannah joined in the cheering, and then Alannah kissed Katarina on the top of her head. "Do you feel safer now?"

"Yes, Momma. You and Daddy chased away the monster."

Ilosovic smiled. "And we always will."


	8. Chapter 8 A Moonlit Swim

A Moonlit Swim

**Author**: Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 8, Underwater Kiss

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland, 2010_

**Characters**: Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Romance

**Ratings/Warnings: **T for slight nudity

**Word Count: **474

**Summary:** Ilosovic and Alannah go for a moonlit swim in their pond.

The night was hot, and Alannah moaned as she tossed and turned on her bed. She had stripped off her nightdress, and was clad only in a pair of blue silk knickers. The window was open, but the breezes that came through did nothing to cool her down.

She sighed, then got out of bed and headed outside, hoping that maybe a quick dip in their pond would cool her down. She slipped out of her knickers then dove into the cool water, sighing in relief. She dove under, then surfaced, floating on her back and staring up at the full moon.

A low laugh from shore startled her, and she turned, seeing her husband standing on the bank with a mischievous grin on his face. "There seems to be a fish in the pond."

Alannah swam over to him, grinning back. "Did you just get back?" He nodded, and sat cross legged on the bank, smirking at her.

"I did, and I was quite concerned when I discovered my wife wasn't in our bed. But then I heard a splash and came down here to find a lovely fish."

Alannah stood so that her bare breasts showed in the moonlight, and Ilosovic gulped. "This is one fish that you're going to have a time catching, love." She sauntered over to him, draping her arms around his neck and planting a feather kiss on his lips before diving underwater to emerge in the middle of the pond. "Catch me if you can!"

Ilosovic stripped off his clothes and dove in, heading straight for her. Alannah giggled, and then blinked as he dove underwater. She lost sight of him, and was peeking into the dark water of the pond in an effort to see him when she felt two hands grab her waist and yank her under the water.

The next thing she felt were his lips slamming against hers and his arms wrapping around her. She clung to him, kissing back with equal passion, a part of her glad that she was able to hold her breath for a long time. She pressed herself against him, brushing her tongue along his lips and sucking hard on his lower lip. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Ilosovic kissed her so hard she felt blood on her lip.

The need to breathe was becoming too much to ignore.

The still water of the pond rippled, then broke as Ilosovic and Alannah shot to the surface, still locked in an embrace.

They broke their kiss briefly to take in some much needed air, and then plunged underwater once more.


	9. Chapter 9 A Journey

**A Journey **

**Author**: Ranguvar27

**Prompt**: Blue Skies Prompt 9: Road Trip

**Fandom: **_Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters**: Ilosovic Stayne/Iracebeth

**Genre**: Humor/Angst

**Ratings: **K+ For Whining

**Word Count:** 233

**Summary: **'The scenery in the Outlands never changed.'

The scenery in the Outlands never changed. Everywhere Ilosovic looked, he saw the same thing. A dead, blasted landscape with twisted and gnarled trees. The very air was rank and rotten with filth, death, fire, and some things he didn't want to think about or even imagine.

He trudged down the blasted, barren, and twisted…trail (if one was feeling generous) that served as a road. Twisted and blackened shapes that resembled a lunatic's idea of trees encroached on the path, seeming almost alive. An air of malevolence permeated the air, and Stayne felt himself being choked with fear and despair.

A feeling that was quickly replaced by irritation when Iracebeth began to whine. "Stayne, we've been walking for days! Can't we stop? I'm not used to this much walking!"

He rolled his eye, plodding resolutely onward. "We've been walking for two hours at the most, and no, we can't stop until I find some form of shelter. I've got a feeling that this is not a place to be caught out in the open. So stop your whinging and keep up with me, or I'll drag you."

Iracebeth fell silent, and Stayne found himself grateful for small favors.


	10. Chapter 10 Romance Never Fades

Romance Never Fades

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 10:

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
>Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,<br>And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
>And every fair from fair sometime declines,<br>By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
>But thy eternal summer shall not fade…<em>  
>(<em>Sonnet XVIII<em> by William Shakespeare)

**Fandom**: _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Romance

**Ratings/Warnings:** T for non explicit sex

**Word Count:** 511

Summary: Stayne and Alannah know that their Bond is one that will never be broken. It is Eternal.

The summer had been a rather brutal one, and Ilosovic and Alannah had found themselves spending a great deal of time in their private pond, swimming-as well as doing other things. Even still, the sun beat down unmercifully, causing many to retreat to the cool marble halls of Marmoreal.

Alannah didn't have that luxury though-many farmers and fishermen were suffering from the heat, and she had been kept busy concocting cooling potions and drinks for them.

When she came home, Ilosovic was waiting for her. "You look done in, love. I drew you a nice cool bath. Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

"Only if you join me."

Ilosovic grinned and kissed her. "I was planning on it."

Alannah smiled, then slipped out of her dress and undergarments and walked to the bathroom, and Ilosovic couldn't help but notice that her skin was even more tanned than usual from the time she had spent in the sun. 'And I'm still pale as a ghost.'

Alannah eased her body into the cool water of the tub, sighing in relief, and then looked over at her husband, marveling at how handsome she still found him. He climbed into the tub, settling against her with a sigh of contentment.

She ran her hands through his silken black hair, and then kissed him, reveling in his taste-spicy, heady, and exotic. He kissed back, and Alannah brushed her tongue along his lips in a silent request.

A feeling of warmth spread through her as she felt his lips move to her breasts and his hand caressing her. The cool water of the tub, combined with his touch, made her quite aroused, and it wasn't long before she felt him enter her. No matter how many times they made love, the feeling of joy and completeness she felt at that moment was one that she knew would never vanish.

She shut her eyes, allowing the magic that was their Bond to flow through her, and nearly cried from the amount of sheer, overwhelming love she felt radiating from Ilosovic. It seemed to fill every inch of her being-heart, mind, body, and soul. It was as though she was engulfed in light-a light that had only grown stronger and brighter with the passing years.

She sent back her emotions on the thread of their Bond, and smiled to herself as she heard Ilosovic's gasp of joy.

"I love you so much, my wife, my Alannah…my eternal summer."


	11. Chapter 11 Memories of Places Past

Memories of Places Past

**Author: **Ranguvar27

**Prompt: **Blue Skies Prompt 11: Empty Building

**Fandom: **_Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Character(s) **Ilosovic Stayne

**Genre: **Family

**Ratings/Warnings **K, nothing bad.

**Word Count: **321

**Summary: **While on Patrol, Stayne comes across Alannah's old cottage-and memories come flooding back.

It was nearly hidden by vines, and the windows had long ago been broken, whether from normal wear and tear or by the ravages of time Ilosovic couldn't tell. At first, he hadn't even recognized the hulking shape hidden in the trees, but as he looked closer he saw the remnants of what had once been a fine garden, with a wabe! He vaulted off Grey Star and ran up the weed choked path. The door was hanging from rotted hinges, and he stepped into the cool dark of the cottage. It smelled of age and dust, and he sneezed, then looked around. There was an aura of faded elegance in the air, and he smiled, feeling quite at ease.

He looked around, feeling memories come back. The couch was rotting away, and springs showed through, but he remembered vividly sitting on that same couch all those years ago, Alannah in his arms, as they presented their case to Mirana. He remembered standing in the kitchen watching as Alannah put together a simple dinner from the tiny vegetable garden she had and the little meat she had been able to procure. She hadn't hunted in years, but Ilosovic recalled that she had been quite skilled.

After dinner, they would sit together on the couch, talking and kissing. It was a contest between them to see who would ask to go to bed first. Ilosovic chuckled-he usually ended up losing. One seductive smile from his lady and he would melt.

He gave one last glance around the place that held so many wonderful memories for him, then turned and left, ready to go home to his wife and children.


	12. Chapter 12 A Sultry Woman

A Sultry Woman

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 12-Sultry

**Fandom**: _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters**: Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre: **Romance

**Ratings/Warnings**: High T for slight nudity, seduction, and non explicit sex.

**Word Count: **570

**Summary:** After all these years, Ilosovic is certain of one thing-his wife is one damn sultry and seductive woman.

Ilosovic was bored and lonely. His Patrol was still three days from Marmoreal, and he was seriously considering appealing to Time to shorten the journey so he could get home to his wife. The fact that it was one of the hottest days he had ever known didn't help matters any.

He sat in his tent, stripped to the waist, and tried his best to concentrate on the Patrol Report, but the words all blended together in a blur. He wiped a sheen of sweat from his forehead, cursing.

"Damn this heat!"

The sound of the tent flap opening made him look up. A Corporal was standing in the entrance, a letter in his hand. "This was given to me by a woman. She told me to give it to you, Sir."

Ilosovic held out his hand, and the corporal gave him the letter, and then left the tent. Ilosovic unfolded the letter, smiling at the contents.

'Come to the pond near here. I have something to show you.'

Five minutes later, after ordering Michael to watch the Patrol, Ilosovic arrived at the pond. At first, he didn't notice anything, but gradually he noticed the water rippling. Alannah was swimming, and he walked down to the bank, watching as she cut through the water as skillfully as a fish. "Hello love."

She trod water, grinning at him. "You got my note."

"I did. What did you want to show me?"

Alannah smirked, and then began to walk out of the water, and Ilosovic felt his brain seize up. She was clad in only two small scraps of red silk fabric. One piece was wrapped around her breasts, and the other hung low on her hips. He gulped as he raked his gaze up and down her smooth, hard stomach and long flawless legs. Her womanly curves were only emphasized by the outfit. Ilosovic gulped, and she came closer, sliding into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You like it?"

He growled in appreciation and kissed her, pulling her flush against his bare chest, and she moaned and wriggled against him, sending a lovely shock through him and causing him to grow hard in a matter of seconds. He licked the rim of her ear, and then nipped her ear. "You are an extremely seductive and sultry minx, you know. Even after all these years, you drive me absolutely mad with desire."

Alannah moaned as he slipped his hand inside her panties, stroking her. "The…ohhhh…the feeling is mutual, my Lord."

Ilosovic peeled her panties off, his fingers moving over and inside her until she was panting and trembling in need. "Ilosovic…please…I need relief."

Ilosovic groaned, needing relief just as badly, and undid his trousers, plunging into her with a loud cry. Alannah clung to him, and together they moved in a well known rhythm, their mouths and hands roving over every inch of each other's bodies, their loud cries of pleasure reverberating through the woods.

Michael watched a flock of birds erupt into the sky from the direction his father had gone, and guffawed in laughter.

His parents never changed.


	13. Chapter 13 Worlds Crumble

Worlds Crumble

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt**: Blue Skies Prompt 13:

_One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<em>.

_Viva La Vida,_ Coldplay

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters**: Mirana/Iracebeth

**Genre:** Family/Angst

**Ratings**: K+ for slight angst

**Word Count:** 372

**Summary:** On the eve of her Exile to Marmoreal, Mirana reflects on the moment when it all went wrong.

She should have seen the signs, heeded the omens, but she had been young and foolish enough to believe that there was still some good left in the stranger her sister was becoming. Iracebeth had always been the hotheaded one, ordering servants to the dungeons for the slightest offense, real or imagined. However, Mirana was usually able to talk some reason into her, and the servants would be set free in a matter of days.

But gradually, as the growth in Racie's head grew bigger, so too did her lust for power, her blood thirsty nature, and her paranoia. She no longer heeded anything her younger sister said, and would go off into screaming fits of rage over the smallest of things. Mirana had still harbored some hope that the mischievous, fun loving big sister she had played with as a girl was still hidden inside.

Then came the Horrendevush Day, and Mirana was forced to confront the painful and brutal truth-her sister was gone, and there would be no bringing her back. The woman that summoned her to the Throne Room the next day was a stranger, and Mirana felt nothing but a great weariness as she stared at her, resplendent in royal robes and a tiny crown perched on her head.

"Miwana, I have come to a decision. Underland does not need two Queens. Therefore, I am exiling you to the castle of Marmoreal. You are not to leave its walls while I Wule or you will be executed. I will give you until tomorrow to vacate these pwemises."

Mirana sighed. "Very well, Racie. I truly regret what has happened between us. But you will always be my sister. Fairfarren."

She turned and walked away from her home, feeling her world crumble around her.


	14. Chapter 14 Weeding the Garden

Weeding the Garden

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 14: Yard Work

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Family

**Ratings**: Low T for shirtless Knave

**Word Count**: 317

**Summary:** Ilosovic helps Alannah in the Garden.

Ilosovic shed his shirt and knelt in the warm dirt, looking over at Alannah, who was dressed in a simple green sleeveless dress, her legs and feet bare. She dug a trowel into the soft, loamy, rich smelling soil, her right hand kneading the soil that was stirred up. Her red hair seemed to shine in the sun, and he longed to reach out his hand and run his fingers through it.

Instead, he wormed his bare hands into the soil, digging around a rather large clump of weeds that were threatening to choke out a patch of redberry roses. Alannah watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Remember, you have to cut the root before you can pull the weeds, otherwise they'll just come back."

Ilosovic nodded, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. Before he could start cutting, Alannah laid her hand on his wrist. "Weed roots feel smooth and cool. Redberry roots are warm and rough."

"I know, love. I won't make a mistake."

He carefully felt each root before either sparing it or slashing it with his knife and yanking up the cut weed, placing it in the growing pile beside him.

As the day wore on, and they continued to work side by side, their bodies covered in dirt and sweat, Ilosovic couldn't help but think that he had once been nothing but a neglected garden, choked with the weeds of shame, madness, and murder.

Alannah had cared for him, and rooted out the weeds, and he had felt truly alive for the first time in years.

And now he was looking forward to a nice cool bath with her.


	15. Chapter 15 A Family Picnic

A Family Picnic

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 15: Meadow

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Stayne and Hightopp Families

**Genre: **Family/Friendship

**Ratings/Warnings:** K, nothing bad.

**Word Count:** 820

**Summary:** The Stayne and Hightopp Clans go on a picnic and fly a kite.

The hot weather had broken at last, and a day dawned that was bright, cool, and lovely-perfect picnic weather. Alice and Alannah had conspired together two days before and appealed to Thackery to make in Alice's words, "The most wonderful picnic lunch that you can think of." As it turned out, he had more than lived up to the task. When the women had come into the kitchens to get their basket, they found that they could barely carry it between the two of them. Luckily, Kaspar was already hooked up to his rig, so it was just a matter of carrying the basket out to him.

Alannah let out a breath as she and Alice lifted the basket onto the floor of the rig. "I think Thackery packed us the entire kitchen. And didn't you say that you had a surprise?"

Alice nodded. "I did. We'd better get going; our families are probably waiting for us."

They climbed up into the seat, and Alannah chucked the reins. Kaspar set off for the meadow near Marmoreal at a swift trot.

At the meadow, Ilosovic watched in curiosity as Tarrant assembled a strange looking object. "What is that thing, Tarrant?"

Tarrant stuck his tongue out in concentration as he lashed together a frame of strong branches with his Thread, making them into a triangular shape. "Alice told me about it. She saw one in China-it's called a kite."

Ilosovic frowned. "And…what does it do?"

Tarrant looked over at him and grinned. "Well, when it's finished, it will fly. That's what the silk is for. I need to attach it to the frame."

Ilosovic made an interested noise. "Those Overlanders can be quite innovative." He turned at a sound. "Vicki, make sure Fiona doesn't wander too far."

Vicki, who had turned thirteen three days before, waved a hand wearily and dashed after her niece, who had scooted off as fast as she could, giggling at the way the grass tickled her bare legs.

Michael walked over and sat between his father and uncle, laughing as he watched Vicki chase Fiona around the meadow. "Were we that energetic at that age?"

Ilosovic laughed. "The three of you ran your mother and I ragged. I'm sure Josiah and Ari were the same way."

Tarrant gave him a confused look. "Were? Try are. Josiah's a bundle of energy when he's not Hat Making."

Michael grinned. "So is Ari." The sound of a horse whinnying made him turn. "Mum and Alice are here!"

Alannah reined Kaspar to a halt, and then dismounted from the rig. "Ilosovic! Come help us with the basket!"

Ilosovic trotted over, gawping at the size of the basket. "Is there any food left in Marmoreal?" He hefted the basket out, carrying it down to where Tarrant sat, then cupped his hands to his mouth and called. "Lunch is here! Come and get it!"

The children came running up, flopping onto the grass. Katarina gawped at the basket. "I don't think there's enough there." Everyone laughed, and Alice opened the basket, grinning.

"Thackery went all out. We've got sandwiches, boiled eggs, fruit, scones, cold chicken, and puddings. There's also enough cordial for everyone-but I don't know what flavors they are."

Vicki grinned. "Roseberry, green rose, whiteberry tart, and dandelion and dewrose burdock." Alice gaped at her, and she laughed. "That's what I took to the kitchens last week. I keep track of what I make."

"Ahh, I see. Well, everything looks and smells lovely, so let's eat!"

After a lovely picnic lunch, Tarrant announced that the kite was ready. Alice took it, grinning. "Not quite, love. The red silk makes a wonderful kite, but it needs a tail, and string." She held out her hand. "Tarrant, give me a length of your blue thread, please." He unraveled a foot of string, and then handed it over to her, and she tied it firmly to the bottom of the kite. "Vicki, can you spare your ribbon?" Vicki untied her green ribbon from her hair, and Alice tied it next to Tarrant's string, and then stood the string in her hand. "Now, let's hope this works. Ilosovic, since you're tallest, take the kite. When I tell you to throw, toss it up in the air."

She took off running, the string spooling out behind her. "Now!" Ilosovic tossed the kite skyward, and the wind caught it. Alannah and Tarrant clapped as it dipped and twirled, Alice guiding its movements. "Frabjous! Wonderful!"

Everyone got a turn at flying the kite, and the outing only ended when the sun started to sink below the horizon.

It had been quite the fun picnic.


	16. Chapter 16 Detached

Detached

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 16_: I walk without flinching through the burning cathedral of the summer. My bank of wild grass is majestic and full of music. It is a fire that solitude presses against my lips._  
>(<em>Mad in Pursuit<em> by Violette Leduc)

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Character:** Chessur/Cheshire Cat

**Genre:** Drama

**Ratings/Warnings:** K+, a somewhat serious Cat (and mentions my story _Language of Love_)

**Word Count:** 307

**Summary:** There are times when a Cat gets tired of being aloof and detached.

Apart from Absolem, he is the oldest creature living in Underland. He can remember things that happened two hundred years ago, things that will happen two hundred years from now (the Oraculum has nothing on him) and yet, he is not infallible. There are certain things he could not see happen. He can only see possible outcomes sometimes.

When the Horrendevush Day happens, he realizes that he had seen this coming, but had been helpless to do anything about it. Years later, he tries to tell Tarrant that what happened to his family wasn't his fault, but he knows he's wrong. He had shown his cowardly side and evaporated as the Jabberwock's shadow blotted out the sun, concerned with only saving his skin, and severely damaging his friendship with the Mad Hatter.

When Alice comes back for the second time, he tells her he never gets involved in politics, but he has already agreed to serve as a spy for Mirana, and he has information that both Queens would give anything for-not the least is that the Knave, Ilosovic Stayne, is completely infatuated with a young woman he saw a year ago.

Through all of it, though he remains outwardly aloof, detached, and Mad-just as a proper Cat ought to.

After all, he thinks, he is a cat, and all cats walk by themselves.


	17. Chapter 17 Waiting

**Title:** Waiting

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 17: Airport Terminal Photo

**Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

**Character(s)** Alannah Stayne

**Genre:** Romance

**Ratings/Warnings:** T for sexual tension

**Word Count:** 251

**Summary:** As a soldier's wife, she's used to waiting. It doesn't mean she likes it, though.

Every time he saddles up to go on a Long Patrol she has to root herself to the floor to keep from riding after him. Images fill her mind of them together in his tent, his long and oh so magically skilled hands bringing her to the peaks and pinnacles of sheer bliss. He has honed his seduction of her to a point where the merest brush of his lips across her throat is enough to make her entire body heat up with desire. But she has her tricks too, and knows just where to stroke and kiss him to reduce her love and husband to a quivering mass in her arms.

So she waits- her body tense with desire and frustration. Sometimes, in the dark of their room she'll envelop herself in one of his shirts, inhaling his rich, masculine scent while moving the smooth silk all over her breasts and between her legs. It offers a small measure of relief, but the tension and burning need comes back the next night, and the next.

Then one night she hears the cottage door open, and her body trembles in joyful anticipation. Her soldier is home, and soon, oh soon he will fill her to the brim.


	18. Chapter 18 Kindling Fires

Kindling Fires

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 18: Sweat

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Romance

**Ratings/Warnings:** T for shirtless Knave.

**Word Count**: 298

**Summary:** Alannah watches her husband chop kindling.

Ilosovic shed his shirt, then spat on his hands and picked up the axe, hefting it in his grip. He found the chopping block, and then picked up a log from the pile that rested against the wall of the cottage, placing it carefully in the middle of the block and cleaving it in half with a practiced swish of the axe.

The day was a hot one, and it wasn't long before sweat was running down his back and chest. He blinked a bead of sweat out of his eye as his vision blurred, swiping at his forehead with his free hand. He sighed, looking at the pile he still had left to chop. 'Damn.'

"Ilosovic?"

He turned and smiled at his wife, noticing that she held a large vial filled with a green liquid in her hands. Alannah came forward, and he smirked as he recognized the glazed look on her face. "How long have you been watching?"

Alannah grinned. "Since you started. I always get so…fired up at how strong you are. However, I also noticed that you were starting to flag a bit, so here." She extended the vial toward him, and he raised his eye at her. "It's one of Vicki's cordials. I thought you could do with a drink."

"Thanks." He uncorked the vial and took a huge sip. "Greenrose?"

Alannah nodded, and Ilosovic grinned, then set the axe and vial down on the chopping block and sauntered over to her, his eye blazing. "You know…I could do with something else."

Alannah giggled as he carried her into the cottage.


	19. Chapter 19 His Solace

His Solace

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 19: _In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer._  
>(Albert Camus)<p>

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Character(s)** Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort

**Ratings:** K+, nothing bad

**Word Count:** 400

**Summary:** She is his solace, his glorious summer in the depths of his winter.

Ilosovic lay in the dark of the bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, Alannah pressed against him, her curves fitting into his side perfectly. He had one hand wrapped around her and was stroking her arm with his hand, a gesture so automatic that he sometimes forgot he was doing it. Her skin was still as smooth and silky as it had been when she was young, and since she had frozen herself the only indication of her true age was the depth of experience in her eyes and the fact that all three of their children were now grown.

He turned his head to look at his sleeping wife, marveling at how bright and vivacious she still was and what a fantastic lover she remained. But their relationship had always been much more than merely physical.

From the very beginning, when he had first noticed a young girl in a blue gown and become fascinated by her voice, she had ignited something deep within him. He had seen for the first time that even a scarred monster such as him could love. He had never told Iracebeth, but the smile that Alannah had given him at the Masquerade had warmed him right down to his soul. It had been so unlike the wide, simpering smiles Iracebeth gave him or the pitying smiles the members of the Court directed his way. Alannah's smile had been genuine, one of true friendship, and he had felt his heart grow wings.

Then she had saved him from bondage, taking him into her home without asking or expecting anything in return. He still remembered what she had said to him the first night in her old cottage, after he had tearfully confessed to murdering the Red King and asked if she regretted helping him.

"I doubt you are that man. That is why I'm helping you."

'_For the longest time_,' he thought, '_I was that man. But she saw through the darkness to the fire that still smoldered inside me_.'

And he would forever love her for it.


	20. Chapter 20 Watching the Sunset

Watching the Sunset

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt**: Blue Skies Prompt 20: Picture of a sunset at the beach

**Fandom:** **Alice in Wonderland, 2010**

**Characters**: Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Ratings/Warnings:** K+, nothing bad.

**Word Count:** 176

**Summary:** After a day at the White Sea, Ilosovic and Alannah cuddle on the beach and watch the sunset.

Alannah wriggled her bare toes in the surf, gazing out onto the slowly darkening horizon. A fishing boat rode at anchor a few miles off shore, and the only sound was the cry of sea birds and the rhythmic pounding of the waves as they broke on the beach.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she sighed, leaning against the tall, strong frame of her husband. "Hello, love."

Ilosovic kissed her throat, nibbling on the flesh. "Hello to you." He looked out over the Sea, smiling. "We had quite the busy day today."

Alannah laughed in agreement, linking her hands with her husband's, and together they watched as the sun sank below the horizon in a blaze of colors.


	21. Chapter 21 Comfort in the Storm

Comfort in the Storm

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 21: Storm

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Tarrant/Alice, Josiah & Arianna

**Ratings/Warnings:** K, nothing bad.

**Word Count:** 395

**Summary:** Arianna and Josiah are frightened by a thunderstorm, and their parents calm them down.

Lightning danced across the sky, followed by a titanic clap of thunder that made the whole house shake, and Tarrant shot awake with a slight yelp, blinking as blue afterimages were imposed on his retinas. Alice was awake, sitting up in bed and watching the night sky light up with Nature's fireworks. The thunder was a low, steady rumble, and Alice had to raise her voice to be heard over the howling, driving wind and rain. "This is quite the storm!"

Tarrant nodded in agreement, and then started in slight fear when there came a monumental clap of thunder.

The bedroom door banged open, smacking against the wall, and Arianna and Josiah came running in, leaping on their parents with loud cries of fear. Josiah clung to his daddy, weeping and shaking, and Arianna clutched Alice in a death grip, as scared as her brother. Tarrant wrapped his arms around the six year old, speaking in a soft brogue. "Ere now, lad, what's all the shaking for? It's just a bit of thunder."

Josiah spoke, his voice muffled by Tarrant's shirt. "It's scary."

Arianna spoke up, her voice slightly shaky. "Mummy, can we stay in here with you?"

Alice smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Of course you can little one. Your daddy and I will keep you safe."

Josiah snuggled up to Tarrant, and Alice scooted closer so that all four of them were snuggled together, the twins in between their parents. Josiah looked up at Tarrant. "Daddy, what makes thunder?"

Alice answered. "Well, when I was little my daddy told me it was caused by angels playing nine pins. The thunder is the pins hitting the ground."

Tarrant laughed. "My mum told me that it was Time's Clock chiming the Hours. It had to be loud, so that all of Underland could hear it." He frowned. "Somehow, that doesn't seem so far fetched anymore." Alice squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her.

The storm raged on, buffeting trees and sending animals scurrying for shelter. But in a small cottage, four people slept snuggled under a blanket, completely at peace.


	22. Chapter 22 Nights in Black Silk

Nights in Black Silk

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** _In winter I get up at night  
>And dress by yellow candle-light.<br>In summer quite the other way  
>I have to go to bed by day.<em>  
>(Bed in Summer by Robert Louis Stevenson)<p>

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Romance

**Ratings/Warnings:** T for seduction

**Word Count:** 316

**Summary:** 'She wears his robe, summer or winter.'

She wears his robe, come summer or winter. Ilosovic has resigned himself to this fact. Not that he's going to complain about it. Quite the opposite, in fact. In the summer, Alannah has been known to spend the entire day bustling about their cottage and garden wearing nothing but his robe, giving him a lovely glimpse of her still strong legs and backside through the form fitting silk. He asks her once why she wears it, and she sidles up to him, rubbing against him like a cat. "Because it keeps me nice and warm in the winter and wonderfully cool in the summer." The nearness of her body and the knowledge that she is completely naked under all that silk make him forget everything else, and he sweeps her off her feet and carries her into the bedroom, intent on disrobing her.

In the winter, she does spare his raging libido some by wearing knickers and a chemise underneath the black silk, but even then she is able to seduce him with a single sway of her hips. It doesn't help that she sometimes allows the robe to 'accidentally' fall open, revealing that her chemise doesn't cover as much as she claimed it did. When he watches her disrobe in the dark of their room, the firelight a soft glow on her face and body, he cannot stop himself from whimpering in need.

Alannah slides into bed with him, and he pins her to the mattress, ready and eager to fill her.


	23. Chapter 23 Cracked in the Head

Cracked in the Head

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies #23, Picture of cracked earth

**Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland, 2010.

**Character(s):** Thackery/March Hare

**Genre:** Angst

**Ratings/Warnings**: K+ for sad moments.

**Word Count**: 314

**Summary:** Thackery is well called the Mad March Hare.

Thackery had always been a bit touched in the head, as Mally and Tarrant could well attest. Even before the horrid Horrendevush Day he was prone to mad fits of cackling laughter and antics that made even the Mad Hatter's eyes rise in interest. He could be unpredictable, but that only made him a better companion for Tarrant when Time stopped for all those years. He was not bound by the Curse, but out of loyalty for his friend he came by the Windmill every day to lift Tarrant's rapidly darkening spirits with a joke, a dance, or a sublimely ridiculous story.

When Alice fell down the Hole for the first time, Thackery had taken great delight in confuzzling her thoroughly. She had flounced off in a high dudgeon, and Thackery had laughed until he couldn't breathe, his long hind legs kicking helplessly in the air.

He hadn't been the most reliable witness at Ilosovic's Trial, but he had done his best, considering that the whole thing was a sham.

For a long time, Thackery had a routine. He would wake up, then go to the Windmill and spend Time with his friends. But then the War had begun, and he discovered that he could use his throwing skills in combat. He felled many soldiers with well tossed tea cups on the Horrendevush Day-and then the Jabberwock had appeared on the scene, burning everything and everyone in its path, and Thackery's already fractured brain had cracked completely.

He stood staring at the utter destruction, eyes wide and body rigid as he felt himself being engulfed by a Madness from which there was no return.


	24. Chapter 24 Scents

**Title:** Scents

**Author:** Ranguvar27

**Prompt:** Blue Skies #24: Scent

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Family

**Ratings/Warnings**: K for fluffiness.

**Word Count:** 231

**Summary:** 'The cottage is always filled with a myriad of scents.'

The cottage is always filled with a myriad of scents. There's the deep and rich smell of roast rath being cooked for a fine dinner, as well as the sweet and sharp smell of sweet tubers that will serve as a counter to the spicy taste of the rath. Ilosovic can also smell the tangy-fruity scent of Vicki's greenbriar redhip cordial and the slightly nutty scent of her rambling green leaf wine.

He walks into the kitchen, eye bright with anticipation, and now he can smell the rich, tart and spicy scent of the ginger roots Alannah uses to make the rath more tender. That, combined with the sweet smell of the roasting tubers, makes his mouth water with hunger.

There's also the ever lingering scent of some of his wife's potions, salves, and tonics, but fortunately the foul smelling Hardelberry Tonic had vanished, much to the relief of everyone.

Ilosovic sidles up to Alannah, slipping his arms around her and placing a soft kiss on her throat. "Dinner smells wonderful, love. And…so do you."

Of all the lovely and different scents, his absolute favorite will forever be the lovely apple and spice scent of his wife.


	25. Chapter 25 Count to Ten

Count to Ten

**Prompt**: Blue Skies Prompt 25:_ If you just hold in your breath  
>'Til you come back up in full<br>Hold in your breath  
>'Til you thought it through<br>You foolish child_  
><em><strong>Genius Next Door<strong>_ by Regina Spektor

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Ilosovic/Alannah, Katarina & Michael

**Genre:** Family

**Ratings**: K+ for arguing siblings

**Word Count:** 569

**Summary:** Michael and Katarina get into a fight, and their parents teach them the practice of counting to ten when you're angry.

Alannah and Ilosovic were out in the garden weeding the purple rose patch when a loud cry of anger came from the cottage, followed by the sounds of a scuffle. Alannah stuck her trowel in the dirt and ran into the cottage, gaping in shock at the sight before her eyes.

Michael and Katarina were rolling around on the floor, hitting and scratching each other as they cried in anger and pain. Michael scratched Katarina's face, and she yowled in pain and anger and bit his ear. Alannah was about to speak when her husband's voice boomed through the cottage.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

The children froze in place, looking up at their very angry parents. They broke apart, and began to speak at once, overlapping each other.

"But Daddy…it's his fault! He kept poking me!"

"I did not!"

Katarina turned and stamped her foot, glaring at her brother. "You did too, Michael, you big liar!"

"I am not a liar, you meanie! You hit me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"I didn't, you dummy!"

Katarina howled in rage and tried to launch herself at Michael, and Ilosovic grabbed her dress and yanked her back. "You stand still, young lady!"

Alannah glared at them, her eyes red, and then spoke in a voice of suppressed rage, her brogue showing through. "Now, if tha two of ye are done behavin' like feral children, per'aps one of ye would care tah tell me what the kerfuffle is all about?" They started to speak, and Alannah held her hand up. "One at a time!"

Katarina sniffled, wiping her nose on her dress sleeve. "Well…I was sitting on the couch and Michael kept poking me. I told him to leave me alone, and he didn't!"

Alannah looked at her son. "Is that true, Michael?" Michael nodded, his head down, and she sighed. "Alright. Katarina, regardless of whether he bothered you or not, you shouldn't have hit him. He's smaller than you. And Michael, don't bother your sister if she asks you to leave her alone."

Ilosovic sat on the couch, beckoning for them to sit next to him, and they clambered up. "The next time you get mad, take a great big deep breath and count to ten very slowly first. That might help your temper go down a bit. If you have to, count to a hundred."

Alannah smiled. "Listen to your father. I'll go get something for your ear, Michael." She went into the kitchen, emerging with a small jar filled with a white paste. She sat next to Michael, applying a small dab of the salve to his ear, and then applied a dab to Katarina's scratch.

Katarina climbed into her lap, looking over at Michael. "I'm sorry." He smiled back at her.

"Me too."

Ilosovic grinned. "Well, peace is restored. Will you two remember what I told you?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Alannah and Ilosovic grinned in relief at each other.


	26. Chapter 26 Departures

**Title:** Departures

**Author:** Ranguvar42

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt #26-picture of car on highway.

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Alice/Helen

**Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Ratings:** K for blubbering.

**Word Count**: 232

**Summary**: Helen and Alice bid each other a tearful goodbye before Alice leaves for China.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alice?" asked Helen for the seven hundredth and seventy seventh time. Alice sighed patiently, and then gently took her mother's shoulders, staring at her in determination.

"Yes, Mother. I am sure. I have thought about it all summer, and I think it will be good for me." She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I am sorry that I'm not the ideal daughter you wanted me to be."

Helen gasped, giving Alice a shocked look. "Alice Kingsley, I do not ever want you to say or think that for as long as you live! You might make me more confounded than anything, but I am prouder of you than you will ever know. You are more like Charles than you know, my darling girl. I know you will have a wonderful time in China. Now, you'd better get in the carriage, or the Wonder might just sail without you."

Alice hugged her tightly, the tears flowing freely. "I'll write you everyday, Mother. I promise. Goodbye."

She climbed into the carriage, making sure to look back until the Kingsley Estate faded beyond the horizon.


	27. Chapter 27 Cleaving Chains

Cleaving Chains

**Author:** Ranguvar42

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 27: Freedom

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010._

**Characters:** Ilosovic/Alannah

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ratings/Warnings:** K, nothing bad.

**Word Count:** 195

**Summary:** 'He watched as she moved the dagger around in the lock.' Alannah frees Ilosovic from his chains.

He watched as she moved the dagger around in the lock, her face steady with concentration. This close, he could see that her hair was as red as fire. He looked over at the sleeping Queen, wrinkling his nose in disgust at her. She was filthy, but he supposed that he was no better.

Alannah gave a quiet shout of triumph as she felt the lock give, and grinned at Ilosovic. "You're free."

Ilosovic flexed his wrist, gasping in joyous disbelief as the cuff that had been around his wrist fell to the dirt with a soft clang. He gave Alannah a smile of pure gratitude. "I can never repay you enough, Milady. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

He followed her home, thinking that it was not just his physical chains that she had cleaved through. For the first time in many years, he felt his heart beat again.


	28. Chapter 28 Ashes and Smoke

**Title:** Ashes and Smoke

**Author**: Ranguvar42

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 28: _**Tis the last rose of summer/Left blooming alone;/All her lovely companions/Are faded and gone;/No flower of her kindred,/No rosebud is nigh,/To reflect back her blushes,/To give sigh for sigh.**_  
>(<em>The Last Rose of Summer<em> by Thomas Moore)

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland, 2010_

**Character(s):** Tarrant Hightopp

**Genre:** Tragedy

**Rating:** K+ for a grieving Hatter

**Word Count:** 281

**Summary:** 'All that is left is ashes and smoke.' Tarrant returns to the burning Witzend during the Horrendevush Day.

He stared around the blackened and blasted heath that had once been a thriving village, feeling the gears that held his already tentative sanity in place starting to slip. All that was left of his home, family, and friends was ashes and smoke.

Tarrant took a step forward, his unfocused eyes a kaleidoscope of colors as his emotions ranged wildly from anger to grief to shame and finally settling on despair so deep it was nearly overwhelming. His eyes turned a deep black with hopelessness as he surveyed the damage, still fully unable to comprehend the true extent of the destruction.

He spotted his hat lying next to a pile of ashes. He didn't want to think too hard about what-or who-the ashes were, so he quickly scooped up his hat, brushing a small ember off the brim and placing it on his head.

Tarrant's eyes turned red with rage as he gazed towards Salazen Grum. "Ye will pay fer this, Bluhdy Behg Hid. I swear it."

After one last glance around at where he had spent so many happy years, he turned and headed for the Windmill, determined to wait for the opportune moment.


	29. Chapter 29 Evening Serenade

**Title:** _Evening Serenade_

**Author:** Ranguvar42

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt #29: Picture of rocking chairs on a porch

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Stayne Family

**Genre:** Family

**Ratings/Warnings:** K, none

**Word Count:** 505

**Summary:** The Staynes sit on their back porch during one cool evening.

Alannah rocked steadily in her chair, the night air cool on her bare arms, her eyes shut as she mentally went over the day. It had been a good one. Victoria, who had recently turned a year old, was beginning to show signs of being as rambunctious and mischievous as her siblings were. Alannah and Ilosovic had been run ragged by her, but having raised Katarina and Michael, they were well able to handle anything that their youngest daughter threw their way.

Ilosovic came onto the porch, Vicki in his arms and Michael and Katarina trailing behind him. He nudged Alannah's foot, and she opened her eyes. "Vicki wanted her mummy."

Alannah smiled, stretching out her hands to take her youngest. "Did you, little one?" She nuzzled Victoria, and the babe squealed in happiness. "You ran your Daddy and I ragged today, little one. I think you've got even more energy than your brother and sister, and they could tire out the Bandersnatch!"

Ilosovic settled into the rocker next to her, and the two eldest children sat on the porch, their legs crossed underneath them. Ilosovic sighed as a cool breeze ruffled his hair. "Very true. We have very energetic children. Course, we're also quite energetic."

Alannah choked on laughter. "True."

Michael and Katarina exchanged glances that clearly said "Our parents are complete nutters." Katarina looked up at her mother. "Mum, can you sing a song?"

Alannah thought for a few moments, than began singing. _"The human heart has hidden treasures,  
>In secret kept, in silence sealed;<em>_–__  
>The thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures,<br>Whose charms were broken if revealed.  
>And days may pass in gay confusion,<br>And nights in rosy riot fly,  
>While, lost in Fame's or Wealth's illusion,<br>The memory of the Past may die._

_But, there are hours of lonely musing,  
>Such as in evening silence come,<br>When, soft as birds their pinions closing,  
>The heart's best feelings gather home.<br>Then in our souls there seems to languish  
>A tender grief that is not woe;<br>And thoughts that once wrung groans of anguish,  
>Now cause but some mild tears to flow. <em>

_And feelings, once as strong as passions,  
>Float softly back<em>_–__a faded dream;  
>Our own sharp griefs and wild sensations,<br>The tale of others' sufferings seem.  
>Oh! When the heart is freshly bleeding,<br>How longs it for that time to be,  
>When, through the mist of years receding,<br>Its woes but live in reverie! _

_And it can dwell on moonlight glimmer,  
>On evening shade and loneliness;<br>And, while the sky grows dim and dimmer,  
>Feel no untold and strange distress<em>_–__  
>Only a deeper impulse given<br>By lonely hour and darkened room,  
>To solemn thoughts that soar to heaven,<br>Seeking a life and world to come." _


	30. Chapter 30 Why, It's Scandalous!

**Title:** _Why, it's Scandalous!_

**Author:** Ranguvar42

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 30: Ennui (extreme disinterest, boredom)

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Character:** Mirana of Marmoreal

**Genre:** Humor

**Ratings/Warnings:** Low T for a half-dressed Queen

**Word Count**: 306

**Summary:** Even the prim and proper White Queen has bouts of boredom. This is one of them.

Mirana groaned as she scanned over the gigantic pile of Laws, Decrees, and Declarations that she would have to approve or reject before the end of the year. Every day, they seemed to get longer and larger and more inane. Why, just last week Lady Windermere had petitioned for there to be a Law that all Court Ladies must wear corsets. Knowing how well that would go over with certain members of the Court, Mirana had quietly rejected that decree.

She huffed a strand of hair out of her face, wishing that the study was a bit cooler during the day. Already she had courted scandal by stripping down to her chemise and a single skirt. But worse than the sweltering heat was the stifling ennui. She was sure that she had fallen asleep numerous times from the sheer amount of hyperbole in the petitions and laws.

Mirana groaned aloud. "I do not want to look at another piece of paper for the rest of the day! I need to get out of here before I go truly mad from boredom!"

She swept the piles of paper to the floor and dashed out of the study, laughing to herself at the scandalized looks of the Ladies of the Court. Normally, she would have tried to make herself presentable before dashing off, but today she was just too bored and hot to care one whit.

She ran to one of the many ponds in Marmoreal, ready to be relieved from both the heat and the boredom.


	31. Chapter 31 Fare Well, My Soldier

**Title:** _Fare Well, My Soldier_

**Author:** Ranguvar42

**Prompt:** Blue Skies Prompt 31:_ Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling__  
><em>_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side__  
><em>_The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying__  
><em>_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide._  
>– "Danny Boy" by Frederic Weatherly (Actually the name of the song is<em> Londonderry Air<em>…)

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Alannah and Arianna

**Genre:** Family/Comfort

**Ratings/Warnings:** K, nothing bad.

**Word Count:** 561

**Summary:** As soldiers' wives, Arianna and Alannah share a special bond.

The Patrol had once again left for a three month journey through Underland. While there had not been any major trouble or attempts on the throne since time immemorial, there was still roving bands of thieves and outlaws that plagued the towns close to the Outlands, and every now and then a skirmish would have to be stopped before it grew too difficult.

The first time that Arianna had learned that she would be separated from Michael for that length of time, she had been nearly catatonic with shock and grief. She missed him so much it felt like a physical ache inside her chest. Her parents could do nothing to cheer her up. Finally in desperation Alice had sent her to Alannah for a tonic that she hoped would cure her of her crushing depression.

Alannah was sitting at the kitchen table sorting through Vicki's clothes, setting aside items to be mended, when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Arianna entered, and Alannah immediately recognized the devastated look on her face. It was one that she had seen in the mirror often when Ilosovic first became Captain of the White Army. She didn't say a word. Instead she stood, holding out her arms, and Arianna ran to her, falling into her embrace in a torrent of sobs. Alannah held her, letting her sob and shake. "I know, my dear. I know. I wish I could tell you the feeling of loss and devastation lessens over the years, but I'd be lying. Every time Ilosovic leaves, I feel my heart twist. I know he's a fine soldier, but I always dread that…" she left the sentence hanging, knowing Arianna would know what she meant.

She led her over to the couch, and Arianna fished a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. "I don't know what to do! I've been having such horrid nightmares of Michael….dying. Mum sent me here for…I don't know; I guess she thought you might have a tonic."

Alannah hugged her. "I don't have any sure fire cures for this, Ari. But I will be here for you the whole time Michael is gone, and every time after. You and I share a bond that not many could understand. If you need me, day or night, my door is open to you. Our soldiers will need us to be strong for them. We must bide here while they are gone."

Arianna smiled at her aunt, and then hugged her tightly. "Thank you. I am lucky to have such a wonderful person in my life. I love you."

Alannah kissed her. "And I you, lass."

Arianna smiled in relief. She was still devastated at the thought of being apart from her love and husband, but with Alannah's support she knew she would make it.


	32. Chapter 32 Precious Moments

**Title:** _Precious Moments_

**Author:** Ranguvar42

**Prompt:** Final Blue Skies Prompt: Picture of a heart in the sand being washed away by the tide.

**Fandom:** _Alice in Wonderland 2010_

**Characters:** Alannah/Ilosovic

**Genre:** Romance

**Ratings/Warnings:** T for seduction

**Word Count:** 198

**Summary:** 'Truly precious moments never fade away, but are etched in our hearts forever.'

Alannah lies awake in the dark, staring at the pale form of her sleeping husband. His hair is in slight disarray, and he mutters her name in the depths of his dream. She gently brushes a strand of hair from his face, and his hand sneaks up to press against hers. His eye opens in the dark and he gives her a smile that makes her body tremble. She twines a strand of his silken hair in her fingers, giving him a sultry smile. "Were you having a pleasant dream, Ilosovic?"

Ilosovic moves swiftly to pin her body underneath his own and kisses her, then gives her a devil smile of his own. "Most pleasant, my love. Would you care to know how it went?"

Alannah moans as her husband shows her the vast details of his dream.

After, they lay together, their hearts beating in rhythm.


End file.
